2006-10-02
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Wallflower has flight class with Tennyo. Angel is the T.A. On the way, Wallflower runs into Haywire hassling another student, Trevor Martin, and runs him off.The Transfer Students Team Kimba faces down Ms. Hartford before Mrs. Carson steps in and gives them a week of detention. See, planning does work.Jade 4 - Bottle a JinnAyla and the Tests: Chapter - The Augean StablesIt's Nice to have Friends Wallflower gets a chance to read a Shakespeare part in first period English Comp . It's suggested that she might want to try out for the upcoming play. Wallflower meets Hank and Tennyo again in second period Powers Theory . She and Ashley go to powers testing. At lunch, Hank joins Lily and Ashley. After a bit of banter, Hank invites Lily out for a date - a first for both of them. In Powers Lab , Mrs. Bohn has Lancer, Wallflower, Tennyo and Phoenixfire do a sim run to rescue Trevor (Leviathan) from a mob. Lily is in 6th period Beginning Martial Arts with most of Team Kimba. Team Kimba receives their detention notices: 7 days starting Wednesday. They discuss which of the Hawthorne Cottage residents they want to be assigned to. After classes, Lily and Hank go statuing. Then they spot a group of four black clad kids creeping toward Shuster Hall. Lily throws common sense to the winds and calls the rest of her team for backup. They mix it up with the kids, who turn out to be the Masterminds, who are intent on stealing something called a M.C.H. All nine of them get hauled before Mrs. Carson, who gives the Masterminds a week's detention in Hawthorne, and puts S.T.A.R. League Junior , as well as Hank on call with Security for two weeks. Note: I’m not sure how Hank is going to do both detentions at the same time. At tryouts for the school play, Lily gets the part of Desdemona. A not very happy day in the life of Patrick "Folder" Ollie Styles, who weighs 360 lbs and is an avowed pacifist who gets picked on by one Anvil. Anvil has just been caught in the act by Lancer, who turns him in to Security. Folder is not happy about this; he thinks that Anvil is a bully who will just retaliate when he gets out of detention. (He's right). He spends some time chatting with Bronco and Silo (Rednecks 'r Us). Then he goes to the Fab Lab in the Llewellyn Annex (the Devisor Labs Building). This is presided over by Professor Tejal Choudhari , Ms. Metal herself, and a notorious speed freak in anything with wheels. Or not. Then he goes home to Melville, where he shares a room with Mule (Grunts team). A bottle of Motrin, a piece of hate mail and a bit of byplay with the new trash can under Mule's desk. He turns the hate missive into the thousandth paper crane he's done with it (the number 1000 is important), does his magic shtick to make it fly and then faints. Deadeye finds him and takes him to the infirmary. In the infirmary they determine it's poison and then call in Jobe. The Grunts decide to trace where the poison came from. Lots more action, ending when Jobe, who gets infected himself, manages to shoot the invisible assailant.A Single Fold Jinn continues her harassment campaign of her undesired host, Tansy. She finds a lot of stuff easier. Outside of Denver Jamie wakes up, has a couple of excellent meals, and meets Dr. Jacobs . He's a psychiatrist who went to a private school in New Hampshire. He's there to finish an assessment and help her adjust. That afternoon, the doctors show her some of the x-rays. She's healing abnormally quickly.Lightning Crashes See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline